<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Support by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070298">Support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends in Low Places [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes a trip back to Heaven with Beelzebub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends in Low Places [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Support<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 705<br/>
Rating: PG<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6.<br/>
Summary: Gabriel takes a trip back to Heaven with Beelzebub.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel tries not to flinch as the bees begin to land on his arms. He knows they won't sting him, a sting means the death of the bee, and Beelzebub has told him several times the bees won't harm him, but he's still nervous. Being nervous is a bit ridiculous, especially for an Archangel. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the sound of their buzzing.</p><p>"Just keep them distracted for a moment while I fix the damage done to the hive from last night's zzzztorm." She doesn't fix it with a miracle, she's been trying to cut down on her miracle use, and her hands work quickly to put everything back into place. Beelzebub is covered in bees, most of which are curious as to what she's doing. She can almost taste their curiosity as they hum with excitement. "There we go." She steps back and watches the bees as they go back into the repaired hive.</p><p>"I was thinking about maybe popping up to Heaven this afternoon." His voice is softer than he planned and he clears his throat a couple of times. "I mean, I don't have to go up there, I know that, it's just..."</p><p>"I know." There's a sad smile on her face as she turns to look at him. "You don't want to be there, but you still miss it a bit. You want to zzzee if anything has changed or if it exactly azzz you remember. That's fine. I know Crowley said he'd go with you or maybe Aziraphale. I'll do it. They can't throw me out if I'm your emotional zzzupport demon."</p><p>The laugh escapes before he realizes it. He gives Beelzebub a blinding smile. "'Emotional support demon'? Sure, why not?"</p><p>---</p><p>"I can't believe you did that." Gabriel looks both shocked and amused as he sits down on the couch. "I've never actually seen things burst into flames from someone staring at it hard enough before."</p><p>"Zzzandalphon didn't look zzzincere when he said his apology." She rubs her knuckles on her shirt. "I wanted to punch him in his zzzmug face. I gave him a double hot foot with bonus pants on fire instead."</p><p>"It was funny watching Michael and Uriel try to put the flames out before the door closed. You'd think one of them would have thought to use a bucket of water." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. "This is one of the things I needed to get. I've had this for a couple hundred years, I just didn't know when the right time would be."</p><p>"You got me a gift?" Beelzebub goes very still. "Wait. We weren't even really doing anything until recently. I don't underzzztand. Why would you do that?"</p><p>"Maybe I was hopeful." He holds the box out to her. "You might not even like it. I should just..."</p><p>"No, you zzzaid it was mine." She snatches it from him. "You don't get to take it back." Beelzebub lifts the lid. "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She carefully removes the stone fly from the box. It's intricately carved from a single piece of polished red onyx. The details are exquisite. If she looks close enough, she can see the individual hairs on the fly's body. "Thizzz is beautiful, Gabriel."</p><p>"I didn't get to interact with humans very often and rarely went to the surface, but one of the times I needed to speak with Aziraphale, he took me to the marketplace. I thought most of what I was seeing was pointless, so much gross matter to be consumed, so many humans crammed into a single place." He makes a face. "Then I saw the stone carver. He might have been the oldest human I'd met. He was working on that when I came to his tent. He saw me, smiled, and just handed it over, like it was meant to be."</p><p>He doesn't get the chance to say anything else because he is pounced on by Beelzebub. She nips and bites her way along both sides of his throat before kissing him deeply.</p><p>There's a goofy smile on Gabriel's face when Beelzebub pulls back for air. "You like it then, Beelz?"</p><p>"Less talking, more kissing."</p><p>"Yes, my Prince."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>